


Cherries

by CRT_Cricket



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Waiter, Waiters & Waitresses, Yakuza, cherries, danganronpa - Freeform, mafia, male x male, restaurant, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRT_Cricket/pseuds/CRT_Cricket
Summary: Hajime was busy and stressed out, until one day someone came into his restaurant and changed his life. He smelled like an ever so sweet cherry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is Cherries. This took a while for me to write and I'm really proud of this chapter. Please give me feedback! How do you feel while reading? Is it to choppy?

Hajime was a busy guy. He worked as a waiter at a fancy restaurant named The Yorks. It specialized in homemade pasta and soups, but it had other dishes as well. Hajime worked full time and his customers loved him. He was genuinely friendly and cared how well his guests were feeling. It did get hard some days though. He hates getting yelled at by customers when something goes wrong. It makes him feel so worthless at his job, and he’s almost quit because of it. But, his coworker, Chiaki, was the reason why he got the job, and the reason why he is still at that job. He loved her with all of his heart, she was his best friend, and the only person to know he was gay. It was hard coming to terms with his sexuality, but he did. Chiaki supported him.

Today Hajime woke up at around 2pm. His bed was in a corner, the longer end across from his bedroom door. He had a computer desk that sat next to his closet. It had only a laptop and some speakers on it, a few papers tossed here and there in the drawers. He had only two posters up of his favorite celebrity and his favorite show. Mustering up the energy, he let out a huge sigh and sat up quickly, his back immediately slouching. He checked his phone to see a text from Chiaki.

CHIAKI 1:43PM - Hey hey! Would you be able to come into work today? I know it’s been a full 8 days since your last day off, but it’d be a big help… -

Hajime sighed loudly, he really didn't want to go into work today.

ME 2:08PM - You know I’ll always come in if you need me. -

He responded, pressing send. He stood up almost losing his balance due to how exhausted he was. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Only in underwear and a baggy T-shirt with this brown hair a mess. He chuckled to himself as he stripped and started his shower. While he waited for the water to warm he set the dryer to warm his clothes he had washed the night before. Showers were Hajime’s escape. He took a long one this time. Around 40 minutes. As he stepped out, towel wrapped around him, the cold air made its way onto his skin, goosebumps forming. Hajime grabbed his work clothes from the dryer. They were warm and felt amazing against his smooth skin. He got dressed slowly and then looked in the mirror again. He saw a fresh Hajime. A white button down shirt with a little black bow tie. Black pants, shoes, belt, and socks. Putting his customer smile on, he texted Chiaki that he was on his way.

Arriving, the parking lot was packed, it was hard for him to find a parking spot. He ended up having to park in the very back of the big parking lot. It was around Christmas time so it was always busy. He walked inside and immediately started looking for Chiaki. He listened to the general public talk. It was weird listening to so many families talk about so many things. He wished he had someone to talk to.

After a long while of searching, he finally found Chiaki. “Hey, I’m sorry I ran a little late. I had to take a shower and fully get ready.” He said, slightly out of breath. Chiaki looked at Hajime with a smile, “It’s all good! You’ll be in section 3 today! The one with only two tables to serve!” Chiaki said, hugging Hajime tight. “Thank you for coming in today, it means the world.” She said once again, letting him go. Hajime smiled in return, walking away slowly so he could start serving the people at his tables. One of his tables had a small family, and the other had a girl with silver hair, it had a blue-ish tone to it, with braids that were perfectly entangled with each other. She was wearing black glasses that complimented her beautiful red eyes, and black street clothes. The look on her face was quite monotone, straight faced. The man across from her caught Hajime’s eye. He was short and his feet couldn’t touch the ground. He wore a suit with white stripes on it that went downward, not straight across. His short blonde hair looked wonderful, it fit his well articulated face with his natural blush tones on his cheeks. He looked rather mad and had a raised tone with the girl across from him, though Hajime didn’t want to eavesdrop.

Hajime didn’t know how to talk to guys, so he had no idea how he was going to help these two people at this table. He helped the small family just fine and they left fairly quickly. The other table, which had that beautiful looking guy, took much longer, and they hadn’t ordered their food yet. Hajime, looking nervous, walked slowly up to the table, glancing at the blonde boy then immediately looking at the silver haired girl. “H-hi there… my name is Hajime and I’ll be serving you guys today.. What can I get you guys to drink t-today?” He asked in his nervous customer voice. They both looked at him then at each other. “I’ll have a water.” The girl with silver hair said. “I’ll have a coke, no ice. If there’s ice in it, you bet your ass I’ll be sending it back.” The blonde haired guy said. “O-okay, I'll be right back.” He said, dashing off into the kitchen to make their drinks. “You didn’t have to be so mean, Fuyuhiko.” Silver hair said. “I know, Peko, but this is just how I function.” Fuyuhiko said, shrugging it off. Luckily, Hajime heard that portion of the conversation as he stepped into the kitchen. ’Fuyuhiko…. what a good name…’ he thought to himself.

Eventually, Hajime brought back the drinks, a water and a coke with no ice. “Uh, um, would you like anything else?” He asked. “I’ll have the basic spaghetti please.” Peko said. Her voice was mesmerizing. “I’ll have the same, but with 6 meatballs, and a fuckton of parmesan cheese.” Fuyuhiko said, with a slight smirk on his face as his eyes ran up down Hajime. Hajime noticed and started blushing a faint pink. “Alright, we will get your order in and have it out as soon as possible.” He said, dashing away again, putting the order in and immediately running it Chiaki. He was excited. More excited than he’s ever been. “Chiaki, Chiaki!” Hajime shouted, running over and hugging her from behind. “Uh, um, so, a guy just checked me out and I don’t know what to do…” He said. She made Hajime get off of her and she turned around slowly, giving Hajime a smirk of excitement. 

“It’s time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finally attempts to talk to the guy that catches his eye. Will it work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so sorry about the wait on this chapter. I’ve had MAJOR writers block with it, but now I have a plan on where I want this to go! I really hope you guys enjoy.

Hajime didn’t know what to do. How could he? His face blushed a warm red at Chiaki’s words as she looked at him with determination. “Alright, what you’re going to do is keep striking up conversation. If there is somebody with them, make eye contact with both of them, but keep your eyes towards the guy.” She said, her eyes beaming with interest. Hajime stood there, dumbfounded at Chiaki’s words. “Now go!” Chiaki said once more, turning Hajime around and pushing him out of the kitchen. He slowly walked back to the table Fuyuhiko and Peko were sitting at. His hands were sweaty and his smile was nervous. 

“Hi there, I just came to let you guys know that we are having to make fresh noodles, so it’ll be just a few more minutes.” He said, his voice slightly shaky. Hajime didn’t know what to say to start a conversation.   
He stood, staring at the blonde boy, frozen in fear. 

“S-so, do you come here often?” Hajime said, creating an awkward silence. Fuyuhiko and Peko looked at each other, both having a not so good look on their face. Fuyuhiko sighed, looking down at his phone to a text from his boss. 

“Look, just bring our food to-go and our receipt and we will talk later.” Fuyuhiko said, crossing his arms. Hajime smiled nervously as he walked away without saying a word. 

Whenever their food was done, Hajime put them in to-go boxes. Closing them both, he walked out and handed the two their food and Fuyuhiko’s receipt. He smirked, writing down his signature and something else that Hajime was curious to see. He stood up, smirking, and handed Hajime a $100 bill and his receipt. Hajime’s jaw dropped as he saw the $100 bill now sitting in his hands. He looked at the receipt and his jaw dropped even further at the sight of a phone number. It said “you must not show anybody this number.” Excited, he ran into the kitchen and immediately told Chiaki about his accomplishment. She congratulated him, gave him a huge hug, and sent him home for the day. 

Hajime was a very nervous guy when it came to men he found attractive, as anyone would. All he could think about is how upfront Fuyuhiko was, how confident he was. He hadn’t realized that he was lost in thought, laying on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He held that short, thin receipt to his chest as he smelt something oddly sweet, almost like fruit. Curious, he pulled the receipt up to his face and sure enough, he found the source of the smell. As he was sniffing it got slightly more bittersweet and the only color he could think of is a very bright, deep red. He started thinking, letting his mind piece together an image of a small red ball with a short stem coming out of the center. “It’s smells like cherries.” He muttered to himself, putting in the digits into his phone, opening up a messaging page. 

ME 6:27pm - Uh.. Hey there. This is Hajime, the waiter who served you at The Yorks earlier today. 

He clicked send, anxiety welling up in his throat. This is the first guy that showed interest in Hajime, and he was at a loss of how to feel. With that, he felt a buzz go off on his chest. 

FUYUHIKO 6:31pm - Hey, I apologize for sounding very strict earlier. Heh, I’m surprised you even messaged me. I don’t give my number out often. 

With this text, Hajime felt fantastic. He felt ever so slightly more comfortable texting Fuyuhiko now. With his slight boost in confidence, he messaged back as soon as he could.

ME 6:33pm - It’s okay! Might I ask why you gave me your number? 

FUYUHUKO 6:34pm - I would be lying if I didn’t say I found you attractive. 

With this message, Hajime’s heart stopped. He was in pure shock at the words he just read. How was he supposed to respond to that? 

He took a deep breath and started to respond, his thumbs tapped the screen in a fast pace. 

ME 6:38pm - Well, if you think I’m attractive, would you want to hang out? …. the feeling is definitely mutual.. 

FUYUHIKO 6:39pm - Meet me at The Yorks tomorrow, I’ll take you somewhere beautiful.

ME 6:39pm - Oh of course, I can get there by 3 o’clock, if that’s okay. 

FUYUHIKO 6:42pm - Heh, yeah that’s fine. I’ll be there.

Hajime smiled wide, putting his sweaty hands on his knees and rubbing them dry. He shook his legs in excitement, realizing that he had a date tomorrow at 3pm with someone he never would’ve thought found an interest in someone like him. 

Eventually, after hours of watching TV and grabbing some dinner for himself, his heart rate slowed down and his adrenaline faded, leaving him very drained and tired. The time was 8:53pm and Hajime found himself laying in bed, stripped of all clothing except for his undergarments. He had his ceiling fan turned on, along with a floor fan blowing on its highest setting. All he could think about was Fuyuhiko. His short, wonderfully golden blonde hair paired his mesmerizingly yellow colored eyes had Hajime at ease as his eyes closed ever so slowly, his body entering a state of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date finally happens! Is something going to interrupt them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Cherries Chapter 3 is here! Again I apologize for the wait on this chapter. Lots of stuff is happening in my life right now. Chapter 4 will be started soon! <3
> 
> Proofread/edited by: SquishyLeyva

Hajime’s eyes fluttered open, the sun hitting his light brown irises. Squinting, he looked at the clock. It read 12:46pm. It was almost as if he woke up immediately, his feet shuffled across his room, and he ended up in his bathroom. He turned on the light and looked in the mirror like he usually does every morning when he wakes up. “Man, It’s going to be a miracle if I can make it on time.” He muttered to himself. He quickly undressed himself and hopped in the shower. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t as long as he wanted it to be, seeing as he feared of being late. He wrapped his towel around his waist, letting his feet sink into the bathroom mat he had placed in front of his counter. Luckily, he was smart and set out clothes ahead of time on top of his washer. He grabbed his black boxer briefs and slid them up to his waist, making sure they fit comfortably. Once done, he put on his shirt, a forest green button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, paired with his black jeans and matching black shoes. 

After examining himself over and over again, and making sure he had everything, he decided he looked presentable enough for his date. Checking his phone as he left the bathroom, the time was 1:28pm. Feeling his heart start racing once again, he grabbed his keys and rushed to his car. 

It usually takes Hajime around 30 minutes to make it to The Yorks. Of course, today of all days, the traffic decided to be horrible. There was a huge car accident on the highway that Hajime usually took to work which caused him to have to take the backroads, which was a lot of neighborhoods and small stop lights. Luckily only a few of the stop lights turned red, making Hajime feel more at ease. On the other hand, he was still going to be later than he had wanted, and he hoped Fuyuhiko wasn’t already there waiting on him. 

Finally, he made it. He pulled into the ever-busy parking lot and parked his car in the back. He checked his phone, and the time said 2:07pm. Hajime sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax. He got out of his car and closed the door before walking around the building to see Fuyuhiko sitting on the bench that was placed right next to the front doors. The bench was all metal, the backrest being a wired flower pattern. Fuyuhiko was sitting with his right ankle resting on his left knee and leaning against the bench, on the phone with someone. 

Fuyuhiko noticed Hajime walking up to him rather slowly. 

“I’ll call you back Peko. See ya,” he ended shortly, hanging up his phone. “Heh, looks like we’re both early, aren’t we?” He asked, giving a slight smile to Hajime, tucking his phone in his pocket. Hajime smiled back nervously as he sat down next to Fuyuhiko, his legs glued together as he rested his hands on his knees. 

“It seems we are,” Hajime giggled. 

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Fuyuhiko got up slowly, turned to Hajime, and held out his hand. “C’mon, I told you I would take you somewhere beautiful,” he urged, looking Hajime in the eye. 

Hajime hesitantly took his hand, and was lead to a smaller looking car that was a very shiny grey. The inside was clean, the grey color from the outside was carried into the interior of the car with black as the accent. It had leather seats, a really complex setup of the A/C adjusters, and a touch screen where you could stream music and have a GPS. 

The car ride took around 40 minutes. Fuyuhiko had parked his car on a path that lead into the woods. “The woods?” Hajime thought aloud, stepping out of his side of the car. Fuyuhiko made his way around to Hajime and started walking down the path. 

“You’ll see.” Fuyuhiko replies vaguely, turning around to face Hajime, “You comin’?” The questioned jerked Hajime into action and jog towards the shorter man. 

“Sorry, I’m just….. why the woods?” Hajime probed a little more sternly than before, but Fuyuhiko didn’t respond with anything but a small smile. 

As they were walking they came upon a very neatly placed red checkered blanket with a cute little black basket sitting upon it. Entangled in the leaves were some christmas lights that shone a very bright white. The sun was going down, causing the sky to turn a mixture of red, orange, and yellow. 

Fuyuhiko turned to Hajime and gestured toward the blanket, “Shall we?” Hajime sat down on the right side of the blanket, his legs were crossed and he leaned back onto one elbow, by the basket. He looked up to the sky. 

“You did this… for me?”

Fuyuhiko did a little chuckle and joined Hajime on the blanket. He sat upright, opening the basket and pulling out two cans of soda, two plates, and everything you needed to build yourself the perfect sandwich. “Of course, you wouldn’t think it, but I’m very minimalistic when it comes to dates. I know this isn’t much, so I hope you like it.” He explained, arranging the ham, turkey, and chicken next to the mayonnaise, mustard, and the bread. 

Hajime had a shocked look on his face as Fuyuhiko pulled out all the food. “I…” he paused, “can’t tell you how long I’ve been living off of instant noodles, so this is absolutely wonderful.” He responded as he started building his sandwich. Hajime looked over to Fuyuhiko as he was putting mustard on his bread. “Ew! You like mustard?” He fake gagged, causing Fuyuhiko to start smiling. 

Once they were done putting together and eating their sandwiches, the day had turned to night. The area they were in was far from the city which allowed more stars to come into view. Fuyuhiko moved the basket into the grass and laid down, his right hand resting on his chest while his left lay still on the blanket. Hajime joined him shortly after, both of his hands laying on the blanket. 

They laid there in silence, enjoying each other’s company before Hajime turned to Fuyuhiko, causing him to turn his head. “This is going to sound weird.. but.. I really like your smell.” Hajime stated, causing Fuyuhiko to lightly smack his face chuckling. 

“Y’know that’s not the first time I’ve heard that. I always get told I smell like some kind of fruit.” 

Hajime put his hand on Fuyuhiko’s cheek, “You definitely smell like cherries,” he affirmed, closing his eyes slowly and leaning in. 

As if it were a movie, Fuyuhiko’s phone started ringing loudly, causing both of them to jump in shock. Hajime sat up and lifted his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, his face red. Fuyuhiko stood up almost instantly, looking at his caller ID. 

“No name. It’s my job, I need to take this,” he muttered in annoyance, walking a little way from their picnic. Hajime could still see him though, and could tell that he was angry due to the gestures he was making. Eventually, Fuyuhiko hung up his phone and walked back to the blanket, his face conveyed anger and guilt. “Listen, that was my boss, he needs me to go in immediately. I’m sorry to cut this short, but I will take you home,” he insisted, sounding genuine. 

Hajime nodded his head as he stood up, folding the blanket and heading to the car quietly.


End file.
